Birth Right
by crazedinnocence
Summary: Spike's not so distant past catches up to him, who is she and is she an ally to Buffy and her friends? title may change as the story moves on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:** New comer

Spike stopped mid step as he and Buffy were patrolling. Truthfully, they were walking down Rovello Street in the general direction of the cemeteries. When Spike stopped, Buffy did also. She looked at him as he looked around as the wind rustled the autumn leaves of the nearby trees. Spike heard the whispers that the wind carried past them.

"Hear my words, hear my plea. This is my will, my decree…." The female voice barely whispered. Spike groaned before he held his head in pain. After a few minutes of Buffy trying to get Spike to talk to her as to why his head hurt, the pain suddenly left Spike's body. He stood up and shook his head to clear his mind.

"It couldn't be." He whispered.

"Spike? What couldn't what be?" Buffy asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothin' luv." Spike said beginning to walk again. Buffy took one last look around before following Spike.

Since he had shown up six months ago, Buffy could not figure him out. He had earned his soul a long time ago, he was helping her and the Scooby gang with the nasties, and had actually helped with Angel. Angel had been nice in the beginning, but soon turned against them all. Angel was Spike's grandsire, thanks to one nutty vampiress named Drusilla, Dru for short.

"Why would you want to do that?" Spike asked Buffy as he walked her to the front door of her house. Joyce thought the two went to school together and had a band going. It was an easy enough lie for now.

"Because, its an outlet to forget Angel." Buffy said not looking at Spike. Angel was a sore subject for the entire Scooby Gang. "Besides, you'll help me learn won't you?"

"Buffy, luv," Spike started but was cut off. Both turned around and were greeted by a girl about Buffy's age. She had long auburn hair that stopped at her waist; due to the lighting, it looked as if she was pale in complexion.

"Spike, we need to talk. Tell them all the truth." The new girl said. Buffy noticed the vampire next to her sigh and nod in agreement.

"Spike, what is she talking about?" Buffy asked.

"Tomorrow we'll meet you and the Scoobies at the school library when school lets out. We'll take the sewers. Make sure Rupes is there to hear this, luv." Spike said walking away, pulling the girl with him. Buffy sighed and went in her house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**Chapter Two:**

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire slayer, its characters, or even Sunnydale. This is slightly AU, like most of my stories are.

The next afternoon Buffy sat in the library with Willow, Xander and Giles waiting for Spike and his 'friend'. Giles was still trying to figure out what Spike had been keeping from them when Spike came running from the back of the library. Everyone turned to see a girl laughing and pointing at Spike as she used the shelf next to her for support.

"It's not bloody funny Anastazia." Spike said standing up and straightening his duster.

"Is so, you had the bright idea to try and run through the small patch of sunlight." She replied. She then took a step towards the stairs that were next to Spike. He stopped her then looked at the group watching them.

"Scoobies this is Anastazia, Anastazia this is Xander, Willow, Giles and you met Buffy last night." Spike said pulling her down the stairs by her elbow.

"Hey, hey blonde freak," Anastazia said pulling her elbow from his grasp, "I can walk myself ya know?"

"Ya, but you need to have discipline." Spike retorted.

"Discipline? After 200 years?? You crazy!!" She said.

"200 years?" Xander said with a whistle.

"How is that possible?" Giles asked a little confused.

"Easy, I'm the _only_ slayer to ever be turned." Anastazia said crossing her arms, "And no Watcher Rupert Giles, it won't be in the diaries because no one knows I lived. The council believes I died that night. Look it up if you don't believe me, the name is Anastazia Boulique born 1781 and died 1799."

Giles looked her up and as she said it said that she had died by multiple fatal sword wounds. He then looked at her amazed she was indeed standing in front of him.

"Then how?" Was all Giles could ask.

Anastazia looked at Buffy while pointing to Giles, "He's still this stuffy and illfit?"

"Stuffy yes, but he just doesn't understand how you could be here wanting to help us if you're a vampire." Buffy said.

"Technically Spike is a vampire and he's helping us. Angel helped us and he was a vamp-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll drain the blood out of you myself." Anastazia said vamping out. Willow jump with a squeak as Buffy jump up with stake at Anastazia's heart. "You won't stake me for the simple fact I can't die Slayer."

"All things die, even slayers turned vampire." Buffy said.

"I won't stay dead for long child." Anastazia said controlling her vampire, "Besides I didn't come here to get myself, or Spike, staked. I'm here to help. By the way, just cause Spike turned me does not mean I'm his childe. I am unique, you could say. I willingly asked him to bite me and turn me. I'm his mate in a weird sibling kinda creepy way. A slayer already has a demon, I can still go into the sunlight, I still slay demons, and over all I'm just different."

" 'ey girl, I am not your mate." Spike said speaking up for the first time.

"Then what'll you call it then Captain Peroxide?" Anastazia asked sitting in Buffy's previous spot on the table. Xander snickered at the name he uses for Spike.

"Shuddup whelp. I'd call it a twin connection." Spike said sitting on the counter next to Giles.

"Oh sure, scare the poor old man now Spike." Anastazia said as Giles jumped at Spike's movement. "But listen, honestly, the truth is, I'm a witch, slayer, vampire thingy that has been here for 3 months watching Spike 'cause last night I took a spell off of him"

"I still can't vamp out in your presence." Spike said. Anastazia nodded. "No I can't."

"I gave that free will back to you last night blondie, besides I don't want you to die anytime soon. For me to be here you had to get it back." Spike vamped out, surprising him. Anastazia started laughing as Spike nearly fell off the counter onto Giles.

"Now that Giles has had his daily dose of heart attacks, can we get down to why you're here?" Xander asked. Buffy and Anastazia looked at him as Spike unvamped and the library doors opened revealing Cordelia Chase.

"Who you be?" Anastazia asked the new girl.

"Cordelia Chase. Nice outfit by the way. Where'd you get it?" Cordelia asked.

"Uh I made it like forever ago." Anastazia replied not knowing if she could tell her anything.

"Cordy, this is Anastazia, our new vampire in town." Buffy said sitting next to Anastazia. Cordelia frowned.

"Don't worry, I won't bite your pretty neck, it's against my morals."

"Do vampires have morals?" Cordelia asked to no one in particular but Spike answered.

"They do if they are former slayers who asked to be turned."

"Ok." Cordelia said with a shrug taking a seat next to Willow, "By the way Snyder is on his way here. Said something about to much noise in here." Spike and Anastazia were both behind the counter and hiding in Giles' office a mere three seconds before Snyder entered.


End file.
